


Un acantilado resbaladizo

by Lenami_22



Series: Curiosidad Terminal [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Edging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Time Skip, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, The Mask is Still On 2: Electric Boogaloo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami_22/pseuds/Lenami_22
Summary: "¿Tan excitado?" Reflexiona Kiyoomi, alzando su mentón son un par de dedos para ver el rubor en sus mejillas. "Voy a empezar con treinta minutos dado que eres un principiante, pero si estás ya así de duro será complicado para ti rápidamente.""¿Treinta minutos de qué?" Suelta Atsumu."Edging. Estimulación sin orgasmo.""Mierda."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s)
Series: Curiosidad Terminal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Un acantilado resbaladizo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a slippery cliff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434822) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> Nota de las autoras: DE NUEVO NO UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE!!! Atractivo dom Sakusa
> 
> Hay una corta (100 palabras? 200 palabras?) escena de Sakusa con otro Sub, pero eso obviamente no es el foco de este fic. Durante esta pre-negociada escena el sub dice "no" muchas veces sin mencionar la palabra de seguridad y la escena continua. Solo quería advertir por adelantado por si algún lector es sensible al juego consentido.
> 
> Nota de traductor: Y aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta gran historia, en la que me he tomado un poco de tiempo para traer, así como hicieron las autoras XD. Como la vez anterior, pido disculpas si encuentran errores y los invito a dar su apoyo o sugerencias.
> 
> Sin más decir, disfruten la lectura!

_"Sé que dijiste que era una sola vez, pero desde que me permitiste elegir algo, ¿no crees que es justo de mi parte hacer algo que tú quieras también?"_

Estas palabras han estado girando en la cabeza de Kiyoomi desde que Atsumu cerró la puerta de su apartamento. Continuaron resonando mientras aliviaba la presión entre sus piernas, el calor que se creó y que se creó en él durante la escena. Kiyoomi no siempre se masturbaba después de una escena, a menudo ese no era el punto, o la principal fuente de placer que obtenía de dominar.

Aunque no es _raro_ para él estar sexualmente gratificado, Kiyoomi todavía se agarraba a la sensación de humillación sobre el hecho de que él se está masturbando por _Atsumu Miya_ , todo menos mirándose el miembro mientras se acaricia. La vergüenza se desliza entre sus dedos como agua, lavados por memorias de los ruidos huecos y los músculos tensos y la manera en que el cuerpo de Atsumu se veía cuando finalmente se vino débilmente, rindiéndose ante Sakusa completamente.

" _Mierda_ ," maldice Kiyoomi mientras se derrama, tan fuerte y repentino que casi no alcanza a agarrar un pañuelo para liberarse. Muerde sus labios y gruñe a través de ellos, plagado completamente por las no deseadas imágenes de la cara de Atsumu cuando se vino por tercera vez.

Joder. _Joder_.

Empuja los pensamientos desesperadamente mientras se ducha y se alista para la cama. _Consúltalo con la almohada_ , se dice a sí mismo.

Kiyoomi se las arregla para no hacer ningún plan sólido, pero no puede evitar repasar listas en su cabeza. No puede evitar imaginar que le haría a Atsumu si aceptara su asquerosa y tentativa oferta.

La cosa es que, Atsumu no estaba solo jugando con Sakusa cuando ofreció a deberle una. AL principio lo decía mayormente para ligar. Estaba seguro que Sakusa tuvo un buen tiempo. Él dijo que Atsumu hizo un buen trabajo también. Atsumu definitivamente espió una erección en algún punto durante la escena.

Esa era la motivación número uno.

En la cima de todo, la idea de Sakusa eligiendo algo agregara una deliciosa capa extra a toda esa dinámica de poder, Atsumu estaba _interesado_ en eso. No fue difícil ofrecer repetirlo. Él solo tenía que esperar y ver si Sakusa tomaba el anzuelo.

Recibe un texto de Sakusa al día siguiente. Eso vergonzosamente envía un rayo de calor de su estómago directo a su miembro cuando ve el nombre iluminarse en su pantalla.

**De** : Omi-Omi  
>>¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

**Para** : Omi-Omi  
>>Me siento bien~  
>> (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

Espera al siguiente mensaje conteniendo la respiración cuando ve el indicador de escribiendo al final de la cadena de mensajes.

**De:** Omi-Omi  
>>Bien. Asegúrate de tomar mucha agua. Te veo en la práctica.

Atsumu frunce el ceño. Bueno, eso no fue divertido ni coqueto. Va por el enfoque directo considerando que ese es más el estilo de Sakusa.

**Para** : Omi-Omi  
>> ¿Has pensado sobre mi oferta, Omi-kuuuuuuuuuuun?

No hay respuesta inmediata, y no hay una demorada tampoco. Sakusa no actúa diferente a lo normal y no reconoce la oferta de Atsumu de una segunda ronda. ¿Tal vez no entendió que Atsumu hablaba en serio? Molestaba lo suficiente al otro hombre y supone que podría ser interpretado de esa manera.

Para estar seguros, Atsumu toma el puesto junto a Sakusa en el bus del equipo en la siguiente oportunidad. El atacante guarda su maleta bajo el asiento y ajusta su máscara en lo que el bus arranca.

"Hey, Omi-Kun."

"¿Hm?"

"Sabes," dice Atsumu. "Realmente me gustó la-" baja su voz a un susurro. "sobre estimulación, pero obviamente estoy interesado en intentar otras cosas, para aclarar que estaba siendo serio -sobre mi oferta."

Atsumu se inclina sobre su asiento para ver el rostro de Sakusa, intentando leer su expresión mitad oculta. Es bastante imposible.

"Lo sé," dice Sakusa, con solo un vistazo rápido.

Luego coloca su almohada en su lugar, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y cierra sus ojos.

La mandíbula de Atsumu cae un poco. _Dios_ , este chico le molesta. En un resoplido, Atsumu se impulsa fuera del asiento y se dirige al fondo del bus donde Bokuto y Hinata se han ubicado.

La irritación lleva a Atsumu a través del viaje y del juego, pero pierde la calma cuando él está descansando en una cama de hotel preguntándose cómo es que Akaashi no ha asesinado a Bokuto por sus ronquidos. Se empieza a preguntar, ¿y si no fue tan bueno para Sakusa como lo fue para Atsumu? ¿Y si no fue para nada bueno para Sakusa? El pensamiento hace una especia de pegajosa y caliente culpa suba a la garganta de Atsumu, su piel tiembla en vergüenza.

Atsumu no tiene punto de comparación, obviamente, pero Sakusa es claramente muy bueno en toda la cosa del dom. Piensa sobre el cuero que vio colgando en el baño de Sakusa, evidencia de que Atsumu no ha sido el único en su cama recientemente. Su personalidad apesta, pero él es objetivamente atractivo. Atsumu le dará el punto. Él probablemente tiene perfectos, delicados, _experimentados_ subs alineados en su puerta. A sido el ruego de Atsumu lo que le permitió dar un paso a través de la puerta en primer lugar.

" _¡Hurk-_!" los sonidos para por un segundo se atraganta y luego murmura, "Awghawshii..."

Los ronquidos empiezan de nuevo y Atsumu aprieta sus manos en sus ojos.

Kiyoomi se sienta frente a su computadora de nuevo. Se le ocurrió el otro día que la única razón por la que estaba considerando la oferta de Atsumu era porque no había encontrado a otro sub compatible en Osaka aún. Solo porque él y Atsumu sean semi-compatibles, a pesar de la inexperiencia del otro hombre, no significa que no haya otras muy buenas razones para no proceder a una segunda sesión con él. Específicamente, la numero uno y la más importante siendo: él es _Atsumu Miya_.

Así que Kiyoomi se regresa a la pizarra, tirando de las pistas originales de los miembros de su comunidad, subs locales recomendados quienes podrían estar disponibles en Osaka. Manda algunos correos y es sorprendido de oír de un hombre llamado Hikaru la misma noche. Él manda su lista y Kiyoomi descubre que tienen plenitud de intereses sobre la mesa.

Él de hecho está un poco molesto de no haber hecho la búsqueda antes. Hikaru también incluye una foto corporal, y definitivamente es el tipo de Kiyoomi. No muy grande, pero fuerte, con muslos gruesos y un estómago blando que él piensa que se colorearía bien bajo las circunstancias correctas.

Kiyoomi ignora absolutamente la razón por la que se mueve mucho más rápido de lo habitual cuando organiza una sesión para solo dos días más tarde.

"No, _no, por favor_ -"

Hikaru se estremece violentamente cuando Kiyoomi sube otro nivel del vibrador. Lo tiene arrodillado en la cabeza de la cama, las almohadas removidas y reemplazadas con un numero de limpias toallas grises -o, anteriormente toallas limpias. Ellas actualmente están salpicadas con la evidencia de los últimos tres orgasmos del hombre.

Los muslos de Hikaru tiemblan con el esfuerzo de sostenerlo erguido. Tiene un par de pinzas en sus pezones, la corta cadena atravesando la parte superior de la cabecera, prometiendo un dolor insoportable si se rinde a sus músculos rápidamente debilitados y se sienta. Kiyoomi lo tiene en una situación difícil, justo como él quería.

"Señor, _por favor,_ no puedo-"

"Una más." dice Kiyoomi, presionando el vibrador contra la abusada próstata del hombre, aumentando la velocidad de la mano en su miembro.

Hikaru gimotea abiertamente, mandando su cabeza atrás, sus hombros agrupados y la cara húmeda. Él es atractivo así, reconoce Kiyoomi. Lo ha hecho bien, y la escena va tal como la Kiyoomi la planeó. Kiyoomi en un gran compañero en papel y aun así...

Kiyoomi agradece que el hombre no puede ver su ceño fruncido cuando percibe que todo lo que puede pensar es sobre como Atsumu luciría con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas así.

En alguna parte en el fondo de su cabeza, Kiyoomi admite la derrota.

El teléfono de Atsumu vibra en su mesilla de café. No se puede molestar en alcanzarlo. El partido de ayer contra los Adlers fue brutal. Cinco sets extenuantes, cuatro de ellos cerca o alcanzando los treinta puntos, solo para que los Black Jackals finalmente bajen a un servicio as de Tobio Kageyama. Eso debió ser un insulto a su lesión, pero _no lo fue_. Lo que realmente sorprendió a Atsumu fue el hecho de que el bastardo inmediatamente se molestó de hacer con Hinata lo que sea que hacían con su interminable energía mientras el resto de ellos estaban asfixiados en la cancha. Mirando a esos dos, pensarías que solo acababan de jugar un partido de práctica de tres sets. Hasta donde a Atsumu le concierne, Hinata puede colocar por sí mismo la siguiente práctica si él tiene toda esa energía extra... suficiente energía... para dos personas... él podría solo...

Incluso pensar en muy agotador ahora.

Atsumu tenía calambres en músculos que no sabía que _existían_ hasta ese partido. Aún sigue pagando por eso hoy, chillando y mensajeando intermitentemente a Osamu rogándole que le traiga onigiri. Está seguro que está haciendo que su teléfono suene es el hombre diciéndole que deje de molestar y ser un bebé.

Observa la televisión sin moverse por un rato, hasta que su estómago suena de nuevo. Tal vez Osamu está en un modo caritativo, a diferencia de como suele ser. Atsumu gruñe mientras estira su brazo, teniendo que usar sus principales músculos abusados para alcanzar su teléfono. Se devuelve con un suspiro dramático y lo desbloquea.

**De** : Omi-Omi  
>>¿Estás libre el domingo por la noche?

Atsumu parpadea a su teléfono estúpidamente. Sus dedos de mueven antes de que su cerebro regrese de su espiral. No debería de adelantarse, o subir sus esperanzas, pero...

**Para** : Omi-Omi  
>>Eso creo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

La respuesta llega rápidamente.

**De** : Omi-Omi  
>>Tú que crees.

Atsumu puede sentir el desprecio a través de la pantalla. No le importa. Sus dedos se deslizan de nuevo por la pantalla.

**Para** : Omi-Omi  
>>Definitivamente estoy libre. ¿Qué haremos?

**De** : Omi-Omi  
>>Lo discutiremos cuando llegues. No elegiré nada marcado más bajo que 'curioso sobre' en tu lista. Ven a las 7pm.

Atsumu rápidamente manda un pulgar arriba, sorprendido a la manera en que su cuerpo responde al tono de los mensajes únicamente. Deja su teléfono abajo en la mesilla y mira al bulto en su sudadera.

"¿Podrías calmarte?" le pregunta a su miembro.

Su miembro no le responde rotundamente.

Atsumu se sienta frente a Sakusa en su pequeña mesa de cocina. Juega con sus dedos, su rodilla se mueve rápidamente bajo la mesa mientras el otro hombre describe los detalles de la escena que propone.

"Entonces, edging, ¿uh?"

"Es algo que particularmente disfruto y parece... adecuado, considerando tu primera escena." Sakusa sonríe satisfecho.

Atsumu se sonroja, y Kiyoomi no puede esperar a ver si él se relaja bajo las restricciones de nuevo. Ahora mismo pareciera que un mal movimiento podría tenerlo corriendo como un animal asustado, pero la última vez se había calmado tan rápido bajo el cuidadoso toque de Kiyoomi.

"Bien, de acuerdo."

Kiyoomi toma un trago de tu taza de té.

"Además de retrasar el orgasmo, tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo se podría envolver la escena. Si estás bien con eso, podría meter algunos otros puntos de tu lista. Me gusta ser capaz de adaptarme en el medio de una escena, pero algunas personas prefieren no salirse del libreto. ¿Estás abierto a ajustarte a medida que vamos, o quieres que me apegue a lo que sea que acordemos antes de iniciar?" pregunta Kiyoomi.

Atsumu traga fuerte, pasando su mano por su cabello y riendo nerviosamente. "Aun no me acostumbro a lo formal que es lidiar con esto."

"La televisión hace un trabajo pobre representando a la comunidad. La seguridad y el consentimiento los principios más importantes de BSDM real."

"Lo sé. Hice las lecturas, Omi-kun," él ríe de nuevo. A Kiyoomi le complace ver que él parece estar aflojando gradualmente, incluso si es como un imbécil frívolo. "De todas formas, no creo que quiera saber los detalles por adelantado. Estaría distraído pensando sobre eso. Confío en ti, considerando lo serio que eres sobre estas cosas. Además, pararás si no me gusta algo, ¿verdad?"

Kiyoomi se sorprende de oír las palabras _confío en ti_ de Atsumu, pero supone que él habría sido aún más estúpido de lo que Kiyoomi pensaba para dejar que alguien en que no confía, al menos en algún grado, lo ate.

"Por supuesto. Para eso es el sistema del semáforo es." confirma Kiyoomi, manteniendo los ojos de Atsumu.

"Ahí lo tienes," dice Atsumu, recostándose contra la silla. Si, se ha vuelto un completo idiota de nuevo. "Haz lo peor, Omi-kun~”

Kiyoomi alza una ceja.

"Sé cuidadoso con lo que deseas, Miya," dice mientras se levanta de la mesa. Los ojos de Atsumu se abren un poco, pero Kiyoomi lo nota y sonríe detrás de la máscara. Él está... está _emocionado._ "Voy a instalar todo. Siéntete libre de terminar tu té y tomar una ducha cuando estés listo."

En la habitación, Kiyoomi comienza por voltear el edredón lavable que mantiene en su cama sobre las almohadas. No está seguro de si van a usar la cama hoy, pero mejor asegurarse que arrepentirse. Luego se dirige a la silla en la esquina y mueve la planta en maceta del asiento a la cima del aparador. Kiyoomi coloca la silla al final de la cama, frente a la cabecera.

Va al closet y saca lo que cree necesario para la escena, además de unas cosas extras por-si-algo, hace una última revisión de limpieza y funcionalidad. Kiyoomi coloca suavemente las diversas esposas y delgadas cadenas en el pie de la cama. Finalmente, toma una de sus pequeñas mesillas de noche y la ubica cerca a la silla, asegurándose que el lubricante, guantes y una toalla de repuesto estén al alcance. Satisfecho, Kiyoomi agarra su cambio de ropa y se dirige al baño a ducharse.

Cuando regresa, Atsumu ya se encuentra allí, desnudo excepto por la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Tiene una de las esposas en sus manos, dándole la vuelta en sus palmas. Él se voltea hacia Kiyoomi cuando escucha la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Se parece un poco a un niño pequeño atrapado con sus manos en la jarra de galletas.

"Lo siento, solo estaba curioso del porque hay seis esposas cuando solo tengo cuatro extremidades," dice, haciendo girar la esposa alrededor de un dedo mientras una pequeña sonrisa sale de la comisura de la boca.

Kiyoomi sonríe levemente detrás de la máscara mientras enrolla las mangas de su camisa. La valentía que exhibe Atsumu exhibe es fácil de ver y Kiyoomi está emocionada por romperla.

"Las dos extras son para tus codos. Una vez estés atado a la silla, no quiero que seas capaz de inclinarte mucho hacia delante," explica Kiyoomi, tomando las esposas de las manos de Atsumu.

Inmediatamente toma el brazo de Atsumu y desliza una de las esposas alrededor de una de las muñecas sus muñecas, manteniendo la mirada en los ojos del hombre mientras la cierra. No muy apretada, pero lo suficiente. Hay un cosquilleo en los dedos de Kiyoomi cuando la piel hace contacto con la piel.

Parpadea. Guantes. Debería ponerse guantes.

"Dobla la toalla y ponla sobre la silla, Atsumu, luego toma asiento," dice Kiyoomi mientras saca un par de guantes negros de nitrilo.

No revisa que Atsumu siga sus instrucciones. En su lugar, se complace en la gratificación retrasada, reuniendo tres más de las esposas de la cama. Cuando Kiyoomi se voltea momentos después, el otro hombre ha hecho exactamente lo que pidió. Está esperando con sus manos en su regazo, observando a Kiyoomi con una expresión abierta. Su pene está contra su cadera, grueso, pero no completamente duro.

Kiyoomi pone las esposas metódicamente, primero en la otra muñeca de Atsumu, luego una sobre cada uno de sus codos. Disfruta la manera en que Atsumu se deja reacomodar, la forma en que se somete a los dedos de Kiyoomi, firme y clínico, moviendo sus brazos detrás de espaldar de la silla. Kiyoomi toma una larga cadena plateada y la pasa por los anillos de cada una de las esposas en sus codos. La cruza para formar una X antes de asegurar la cadena en las muñecas de Atsumu. Finalmente, fija los extremos de la retención a los soportes metálicos debajo del asiento de la silla, tomando efectivamente los brazos de Atsumu y la libertad de movimiento del juego. Debería ser capaz de inclinarse hacia adelante unos cuantos centímetros, pero no mucho más.

Cuando Kiyoomi vuelve alrededor de la silla, Atsumu está completamente duro y respirando superficialmente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Tan excitado?" Reflexiona Kiyoomi, alzando su mentón son un par de dedos para ver el rubor en sus mejillas. "Voy a empezar con treinta minutos dado que eres un principiante, pero si estás ya así de duro será complicado para ti rápidamente."

"¿Treinta minutos de qué?" Suelta Atsumu.

"Edging. Estimulación sin orgasmo."

" _Mierda_."

Kiyoomi agarra las dos esposas finales y un par de trapos doblados. Envuelve una esposa flojamente alrededor del tobillo izquierdo de Atsumu y la pata de la silla. Desliza uno de los trapos entre la piel y el metal antes de apretar la esposa, uniendo el tobillo de Atsumu al exterior de la pata de la silla. Repite el proceso en el lado derecho y se sienta a revisar su trabajo. Las retenciones separan efectivamente las rodillas de Atsumu; cuando Kiyoomi mira de vuelta a su cara, él tiene sus ojos apretados y cerrados, aparentemente tratando de regular su respiración.

Kiyoomi se pregunta cuánto durará.

Se desliza al frente de Atsumu y toma asiento al borde de la cama. Sus ojos están al mismo nivel ahora, Atsumu mirándolo como un caballo salvaje que sabe que está a punto de romperse, un poco desafiante, un poco asustado.

Hace algo que se siente como una piscina de miel fundida en el pecho de Kiyoomi. Él ama esto, realmente lo hace.

"¿Las ataduras se sienten bien? Deberían de estar apretadas, pero no deberían de pellizcar o cortar la circulación" dice Kiyoomi, extendiendo la mano para verter un poco de lubricante para calentar la palma.

"Es-están bien," dice Atsumu, los ojos enfocados en las manos de Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi frota sus dedos para ver cómo se retuerce un poco más.

"¿Y tú color?"

La mirada de Atsumu se levanta para encontrarse con la de Kiyoomi.

" _Verde_."

Kiyoomi sonríe detrás de la máscara. "Bien, entonces empecemos."

Él mira a las manos de la ronda, reloj despertador de metal en la cómoda detrás de Atsumu, señalando el tiempo.

Kiyoomi empieza por poner húmedo a Atsumu por completo, caricias seguras de la base a la punta. Atsumu aspira en una respiración profunda, los muslos saltando en los primeros toques mientras se pone más duro en el agarre firme. Realmente tiene un buen pene; Kiyoomi no mentía cuando lo llamó atractivo durante su primera escena. Es proporcionado a su cuerpo, y grueso, con una elegante curva hacia arriba. Encaja bien en la mano de Kiyoomi, con una longitud más que suficiente para trabajar.

Esparce el lubricante alrededor, trabajando con un ritmo constante de masturbación, si un poco lento. Atsumu todavía arrastra el aire a través de su nariz y lo deja salir entre los labios apretados. Sus hombros están tensos, las piernas erguidas como si estuviera listo para recibir un saque olímpico. Kiyoomi lo va a empujar hasta que los pensamientos no controlen más sus movimientos, hasta que el cuerpo de Atsumu no responda a su mente si no a las manos de Kiyoomi únicamente.

Atsumu emite un gemido y Kiyoomi ralentiza su ritmo aún más.

Él realmente disfruta del edging. No es tan ‘ _extremo_ ’ comparado con otros fetiches en la superficie; las personas no lo niegan como lo hacen con el apaleamiento o la suspensión en cuerda. Pero es reveladora, e imperdonable, y Kiyoomi no ha visto algo que rompa a un hombre más rápido.

Kiyoomi lo mantiene hasta que las rodillas de Atsumu comienzan a flaquear hacia afuera, luego le quita la mano.

“ _Mierda— joder_ , Omi—“

“Apenas estamos empezando. Eso no fue siquiera un edge, necesito que estés completamente duro.” Kiyoomi mira hacia arriba para mantener la mirada de Atsumu por un momento. Su cara está roja, el cuello levemente tenso por la posición de sus manos y la manera en que arquea desafiante su espalda. “Desde ahora, vas a decirme si crees que estás por venirte.”

Atsumu aprieta sus dientes, “¿Qué?”

“Sé que hablas un poco por la primera escena, pero no conozco tu cuerpo lo suficientemente bien para estar seguro de que no te vendrás sin advertencia,” explica Sakusa extendiéndose para burlarse libremente de su longitud. “Si no me dices, y te vienes antes de que te lo permita, solo reiniciaré el reloj, está vez con sesenta minutos.”

Las caderas de Atsumu brincan, solo un poco, y Kiyoomi sonríe detrás de la tela negra.

Él frota un pequeño círculo en la base del pene de Atsumu, cepillando la piel de sus bolsas estiradas cada que desciende.

“ _Mmmnnf_.”

Atsumu está mordiendo sus labios y Kiyoomi lo alcanza con su mano limpia para soltarlo, presionando bajo contra los dientes de abajo pe un momento, forzándolo a abrir su boca un poco. Es lo suficiente para que pueda sentir la respiración acelerada de Atsumu contra el nitrilo.

“¿Entiendes, Atsumu?”

No hay respuesta, solo una profundamente alzada ceja, por lo que Kiyoomi toma sus bolas entre sus dos dedos y jala, apretándolas gentilmente entre sus nudillos. Atsumu jadea.

“¡Mi-mierda! Si, Omi, sí. ¡Lo entiendo…!

“Bien.”

Y entonces Kiyoomi empieza en serio, agitando sus dedos por el pene de Atsumu antes de formar un circulo con su mano, casi pulsando arriba y abajo sobre la cabeza. Escucha un gruñido bajo atrapado en la garganta de Atsumu.

Después de un minuto o dos, Kiyoomi mueve sus ojos hacia arriba y hacia abajo el cuerpo de Atsumu. Observa el endurecimiento de sus abdominales, los espasmos en sus muslos y el exterior de sus glúteos. Kiyoomi va a probar algo. Agarra la toalla de entre las piernas de Atsumu con su mano libre y jala de ella unos centímetros hacia adelante con un fuerte tirón de su brazo. Atsumu jadea de nuevo mientras su trasero es empujado al borde de la silla, cambiando el ángulo. Él está más expuesto de esta manera, su parte baja más cerca al asiento. Su miembro ubicado contra su estómago si Kiyoomi lo deja.

Pero no lo hace. Él quiere ver a donde se dirige la cabeza de Atsumu.

Un pensamiento descarriado pasa por la mente de Kiyoomi: quizás lo que los colocadores sacan del voleibol no es tan diferente de lo que Kiyoomi saca de dominar. La idea de tener que escuchar a todos sus compañeros, evaluar sus condiciones, observar al oponente, y sintonizar todo eso en una ejecución estratégica es algo en lo que Kiyoomi no está interesado. Pero puede empatizar con la adrenalina que ellos podrían sentir cuando toda esa información produce resultados mientras él rastrea el rubor que se arrastra más abajo en el pecho de Atsumu, reconoce el cambio en su respiración, y siente como el miembro en su mano tiembla y pulsa.

Los ojos de Kiyoomi se entrecierran mientras la espalda de Atsumu se empieza a arquear, su cabeza se dirige hacia atrás, los dedos de sus pies se curvan—

Él suelta el miembro de Atsumu repentinamente, acercándose para presionar su pulgar en su frenillo, su dedo índice presionando hacia abajo contra el otro lado. Oprime, no lo suficientemente duro para lastimar a Atsumu, pero si lo suficiente para cortar el orgasmo que definitivamente a estado a punto de llegar al máximo. El cuerpo del otro hombre se estremece como si le hubiesen disparado.

Un sonido aplastado y estrangulado sale de sus labios.

Kiyoomi mantiene la presión, sus ojos entrenados en la cara de Atsumu, hasta que colapsa de vuelta en la silla.

“Ese fue un favor, Atsumu. ¿Qué dije?

Los ojos de Atsumu se entrecierran y baja la barbilla, respirando con dureza.

“Lo siento—Yo no—”

Kiyoomi no le da mucho tiempo, y empieza de nuevo con gentileza, solo con las yemas de los dedos, subiendo y bajando por su pene. La cabeza está lisa, húmeda con el pre-semen, evidencia de que tan cerca estuvo; Las caderas de Atsumu se estremecen, pero los dedos de Kiyoomi continúan, incesantes.

“¿Cómo se supone que conozca tu limite si tú mismo no sabes cuál es?” continua Kiyoomi, inclinándose.

Atsumu aspira en un aliento inestable, “no estaba— _lo siento,_ lo siento”

Kiyoomi se calla y le pasa su mano limpia sobre sus caderas, a través de su tenso estómago.

“Shh, lo sé. Estás aprendiendo.”

Él realmente nunca entendió la fascinación de algunos doms por “entrenar” nuevos subs. Siempre le pareció una faena en la cabeza de Atsumu, teniendo que explicar todo y moverse a velocidad de tortuga.

Ahora lo hace. Mientras Atsumu en su vida diaria era una gran razón por la que Kiyoomi _no_ quería iniciar esto con él, inesperadamente, recoge las cosechas ahora: Kiyoomi puede seguir como él lentamente se abre, experimentando y reaccionando a estas cosas por primera vez. Conocer como Atsumu actúa normalmente significa que puede ver las sutiles formas en que está empezando a florecer bajo las direcciones de Kiyoomi, bajo sus manos.

Kiyoomi resiste la urgencia de ajustarse a sí mismo en sus pantalones. Esto no es sobre eso.

Incrementa la presión de la mano patinando sobre el torso de Atsumu, sacando su palma sobre su esternón y de nuevo hacia abajo. Dibuja un círculo con su pulgar en la cadera de Atsumu mientras deja de bromear y envuelve su mano alrededor de la longitud del hombre una vez más. Atsumu gruñe y sus abdominales saltan debajo de su piel.

Kiyoomi lo mantiene ligero esta vez, sabiendo que Atsumu será mucho más sensible ahora que casi se vino una vez. Su miembro está de un rojo brillante y se mantiene recto, incluso cuando Kiyoomi lo deja momentáneamente ir a conseguir más lubricante.

Le echa un vistazo al reloj. Han pasado solo siete minutos.

El miembro de Atsumu está tan hinchado y duro y eso que apenas lo ha tocado. Kiyoomi siempre ha estado fascinado por cómo de _obscena_ puede ser una erección en edge, la cabeza tan suave y lisa. Kiyoomi aprieta su mano de nuevo, girando su palma sobre la punta con un giro de muñeca en cada movimiento ascendiente corto.

No le toma mucho a Atsumu empezar a estremecerse de nuevo, tirando de las ataduras, sus bolas levantándose. Intenta cerrar sus piernas sin éxito, como si pudiera alejar a Kiyoomi. Sus rodillas se ponen en el camino un poco mientras las esposas de deslizan por las patas de la silla.

Kiyoomi empuja una rodilla de vuelta, fuerte.

“Mantén las piernas abiertas” dice.

Atsumu se estremece ante las palabras y luego sus ojos se abren.

“Omi— _Omi, Omi, Omi_ —”

Kiyoomi libera el agarre en su miembro, entendiendo la advertencia. Un gruñido sale de la garganta de Atsumu mientras sus caderas tiemblan, buscando la estimulación perdida que le habían puesto.

“Bien. Está bien, Atsumu.” Sakusa dice, moviendo sus manos hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, un gesto reconfortante y asegurándose de que no se relaje completamente en el toque excitante.

No quiere que Atsumu se venga, pero la meta es mantenerlo cerca a ese punto, hasta que su cuerpo entero sea un cable de tensión.

Kiyoomi sube sus manos, una dejando un rastro húmedo y la otra seca. Cuando alcanza el pecho de Atsumu, va directo a su objetivo, recorriendo sus pulgares por los pezones de Atsumu. Tan pronto como se han agudizado, cambia a tirarlos ligeramente. El pecho de Atsumu se hincha al principio y luego trata de encogerse, sus abdominales rodando.

“ _Mierda-nnggh_ …”

“¿Sensibles?” pregunta Kiyoomi.

Atsumu no responde así que Kiyoomi frota más fuerte, pequeños y rápidos círculos alrededor de los brotes. Él gimotea y Kiyoomi escucha la cadena tintinear contra la silla mientras se tensa.

Doce minutos han pasado, según una mirada rápida al reloj.

Arrastra sus manos hacia abajo del cuerpo de Atsumu, una descansa en su cadera y la otra se cierra alrededor de su longitud de nuevo. Frota su pulgar bajo la cabeza y entonces acaricia suavemente hasta la base, y regresa, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que la cadera de Atsumu está luchando contra su otra mano. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Atsumu recite el nombre de Kiyoomi en advertencia una vez más.

Kiyoomi traza patrones suavemente sobre sus bolas inflamadas, ahora permaneciendo apretado, mientras Atsumu solloza ante la pérdida le otra inminente liberación. Los dedos de sus pies se curvan contra el piso mientras Kiyoomi acaricia sus muslos internos con su mano libre.

Los músculos se sacuden violentamente. La propia cara de Kiyoomi está caliente mientras entiende que Atsumu finalmente está llegando al punto donde incluso los toques más suaves deben sentirse abrumadores.

La cabeza de Atsumu se mueve hacia delante y se muerde el labio con fuerza, mirando su miembro asombrado y con un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Probablemente nunca se sintió así antes, no sabía que _podía_ sentirse así. Kiyoomi respira profundamente y da vueltas alrededor de la cabeza con un delicado dedo, sonriendo mientras Atsumu gruñe y su boca se abre.

“¿Te estás viendo a ti mismo?” Kiyoomi murmura, quitándole el dedo. Un hilo de pre-semen se pega al guante, conectándose al miembro goteando de Atsumu, antes de que finalmente se rompa y cuelgue de la yema del dedo de Kiyoomi, obsceno. "Mira eso”

Atsumu entrecierra sus ojos cerrados y sacude su cabeza, los muslos enganchándose como si estuviera deseando cerrarlos. " _Omi.._."

La próxima vez que Kiyoomi lo lleva al edge es rápido y un poco rudo. Él sostiene las bolas de Atsumu en una mano caliente mientras gira la otra arriba y abajo de la base de su pene, evitando el punto de llanto por completo. Un sonido de pánico cae de los labios de Atsumu.

“¡ _Cerca…_!” Su voz cruje bruscamente.

De nuevo, Kiyoomi lo suelta y mueve sus manos firmemente a los lados de Atsumu para jugar con sus pezones. Es tiempo de que deslice lubricante por su mano seca, pero algo lo posee para subir su mano aún más hasta el cuello de Atsumu, hasta la mandíbula. Su cabeza se hunde de nuevo mientras se retuerce contra los dedos que aún le están tirando del pecho.

Sus ojos se abren cuando Kiyoomi toca su cara. Sus iris marrones están casi eclipsados por sus pupilas dilatadas. Están húmedos. No está llorando completamente, pero unas cuantas lágrimas se han exprimido para saturar sus pestañas, agrupándolas.

“Mírate” murmura Kiyoomi, limpiando la humedad bajo un ojo con su pulgar. “Todavía tenemos un rato. ¿Terminaste de luchar contra mí?”

Los labios de Atsumu se separan, pero parece demasiado abrumado para dar una respuesta. Kiyoomi decide responder a su propia pregunta mientras baja la mano y desliza dos dedos enguantados entre los labios de Atsumu. Los empuja hacia adentro, deslizándose firmemente sobre su lengua. El aliento de Kiyoomi se corta cuando los ojos de Atsumu giran hacia atrás y gime.

Kiyoomi no maldice, pero estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo.

Empuja sus dedos y los presiona de nuevo, frotándolos sobre la lengua cedente de Atsumu, la lengua que parece no poder mantener en su boca el segundo una cámara sale. Por alguna razón es la cosa más lasciva que Kiyoomi ha hecho hoy. Esperaba que Atsumu intentara chupar sus dedos o algo así, pero no, solo lo toma, deja que Kiyoomi lo presione y presione hasta que una línea de baba gotee por su mentón.

Es degradante y desagradable y Kiyoomi se siente hambriento viéndolo, desesperado por hacer más— lo más que Atsumu le permita. Es jodidamente innato y Kiyoomi quiere averiguar que tanto puede tomar.

Kiyoomi lo deja babeando cuando retira sus dedos. Trae los dedos húmedos devuelta al pecho de Atsumu y empieza a frotarlos sobre sus pezones rápidamente. Se pregunta…

El pecho del otro hombre sube y baja rápidamente bajo el nuevo impacto, cada respiración sale con un gemido. Kiyoomi alterna entre el movimiento rápido o los círculos rápidos, observando de cerca la manera en que la parte baja de Atsumu empieza a estremecerse y agitarse.

Baja una mano, tocando el miembro de Atsumu con la parte posterior de un solo dedo, cualquier fricción apenas presente proveniente de los movimientos inhibidos del otro hombre. Ni cinco segundos después está moviendo las caderas, lejos del tacto.

“ _Omi_ —”

Se pregunta…

Kiyoomi no deja de jugar con los pezones de Atsumu, queriendo mantenerlo en la cúspide por un tiempo, pero entonces Atsumu está gritando de nuevo.

“Omi, Omi, _para, voy a_ —”

Kiyoomi remueve sus manos del pecho de Atsumu, sus ojos se abren de la emoción mientras la posibilidad gira en su cabeza.

“¿Oh? Realmente _eres_ sensible,” murmura Kiyoomi. “¿Podrías realmente venirte por…? No, tal vez en otro momento.”

Dieciséis minutos han pasado.

Basta de perder el tiempo, piensa Kiyoomi, volviendo a trabajar en Atsumu con ambas manos. Sus toques son suaves, a menudo apenas allí, pero Atsumu se siente al borde por cuarta vez en unos tantos minutos.

“Cerca de diez minutos más, Atsumu” le informa Kiyoomi lo que incita otro sollozo, mientras el otro hombre aún está aturdido del último deniego.

“No puedo, Omi, _no puedo_ — necesito— tengo que”

Cuando solo le toma cerca de veinte segundos a Atsumu regresar al punto de edge, jadeando y llorando cuando Kiyoomi lo libera, él piensa que Atsumu podría estar en lo correcto. Si estuviera trabajando con alguien más experimentado, podría dejar que esto llegara al inevitable camino fallido: O Atsumu se viene antes de que Kiyoomi le dé permiso o diciendo la palabra de seguridad.

El resultado siendo el que sea, de cualquier forma, no quiere poner a Atsumu en una situación donde se sienta que ha fallado, o peor aún, no se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo para admitir la derrota cuando lo necesita y esto se vuelva en una _mala_ experiencia.

Kiyoomi tendrá que ajustarse.

Levanta la cara de Atsumu con un nudillo, mientras traza un camino lento arriba y abajo de su estómago con la palma de su otra mano. Su pene salta cada vez que la mano de Kiyoomi se acerca a la base. Esta rozando el punto de edge. Su cara se ve destrozada, roja y un poco manchada, un par de rasguños y babas brillando en la baja iluminación del dormitorio.

“Atsumu, dime cómo te sientes.”

Frunce el ceño y sus ojos no se abren.

“Duele… necesito venirme,” dice.

”Se supone que me darías treinta minutos, pero solo han pasado veinte, Atsumu,” apunta Kiyoomi.

El otro hombre intenta enrollarse en sí mismo, estremeciéndose con un sonido roto. Kiyoomi suavemente pasa sus manos sobre su pecho, sus muslos, pero se mantiene alejado de su miembro.

“Shh,” Kiyoomi lo tranquiliza. “¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Te dejo venirte ahora, pero tendrás que pagarme por los diez minutos que no pudiste mantenerlo.” Sus manos se acercan a donde Atsumu está caliente y goteando, su miembro casi purpura en algunos lugares. “¿Qué tal suena eso?”

Atsumu tiembla bajo el toque de Kiyoomi, y no duda.

"Sí, _sí—cualquier cosa_ , por favor, Omi, _por favor.._. "

Kiyoomi extiende la mano para recoger algo de lubricante en su mano de nuevo. Se siente un poco mal, como un demonio en una encrucijada haciendo un trato con el hombre vivo más tonto. Oh bueno...

Con eso Kiyoomi envuelve su hábil mano alrededor de Atsumu y comienza a acariciarlo en serio, ganándose una sacudida inmediata y un largo y bajo gemido. Esta podría ser una de las partes favoritas de Kiyoomi del edging: conducir a alguien al orgasmo que han estado tratando de evitar por tanto tiempo que están casi asustados de su propio placer.

Los sonidos fluyen continuamente de los labios de Atsumu ahora, cada exhalación trae un gemido o gruñido. Kiyoomi tiene que presionar una mano hacia abajo en su cadera para reducir su retorcimiento a un punto donde pueda mantener el control de su miembro.

“ _Ah-ah-ah-Omi, yo_ —” Atsumu solloza, su voz entrecortada.

Kiyoomi acorta su golpe y se concentra alrededor de la cabeza, acelerando, sin descanso.

"Está bien, Atsumu. Suéltalo," murmura Kiyoomi

Entonces hay un momento donde Atsumu se congela, luchando en el borde, antes de derramarse. Su cuerpo entero se sacude violentamente y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su miembro se pone aún más duro en la aun moviéndose palma de Kiyoomi.

_“¡Omi!_ ” Atsumu casi grita.

El primer pulso es un goteo caliente, y luego su miembro hormiguea en las manos de Atsumu y un hilo de semen hace su camino hacia la clavícula de Atsumu mientras él solloza convulsivamente. Esta es la belleza del edging; la negación no es por nada, la construcción vale la pena. Kiyoomi sigue acariciándolo, mantiene la presión mientras Atsumu se viene y no para. Gotea por su pecho, en su ombligo, sobre su cadera, sobre los dedos de Kiyoomi.

El sigue ordeñando a Atsumu hasta que empieza a ir suave y sus gemidos cambian a lloriqueos, sus caderas temblando lejos del toque de Kiyoomi.

Cuando lo libera, Atsumu colapsa completamente, como una marioneta sin hilos. Kiyoomi está tentado a sentarse allí y beber a la vista del momento, pero su trabajo aquí no ha terminado. Se levanta, retirándose los guantes arruinados en un chasquido. El sonido incita a Atsumu a abrir sus ojos brumosos. Mira a Kiyoomi, que frunce el ceño.

“No te pongas muy cómodo, Atsumu. No hemos acabado aquí.”

Atsumu nunca se ha venido tan fuerte en su vida entera, sin duda. Es como si Sakusa hubiera sacado algo de él que no sabía que existía, e irradiaba desde las puntas de sus dedos y las puntas de sus pies. Y _siguió_ y _siguió_ , un momentáneo para siempre.

Escucha las palabras de Sakusa, pero no las registra hasta que sus tobillos están desatados y Sakusa está haciendo algo a sus brazos detrás de la silla. Todavía se siente un poco aturdido cuando Sakusa le habla al oído.

“Levántate, Atsumu.”

Está de vuelta en la zona donde se siente bien obedecer, se siente bien decir que sí. Así que, con la ayuda de Sakusa, se levanta sobre las piernas de gelatina y se deja maniobrar en una posición de rodillas cerca del extremo de la cama. Sus brazos ahora están doblados libremente en lo pequeño de su espalda, Sakusa habiendo doblado las esposas para mantenerlos allí. Atsumu está frente el lado de la cama y no tiene idea de lo que está preparando, pero decide no cuestionarlo.

En su lugar, simplemente se hunde de nuevo en sus talones y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia su pecho hasta que llegue la siguiente orden. Su cuerpo todavía se siente crudo y sensible, necesitado de oxígeno, casi teniendo réplicas todavía haciendo que sus músculos se mueven al azar.

Cuando Sakusa se sienta frente a él en la cama, perpendicular a Atsumu, y pone una toalla sobre su regazo, finalmente está lo suficientemente confundido como para empezar a prestar atención.

"Túmbate," instruye Sakusa y Atsumu parpadea en confusión. "Es hora de pagarme por dejarte venir tan temprano. Ese fue nuestro trato."

El único lugar para acostarse desde su posición sería sobre el regazo de Sakusa... su trasero estaría— _oh_. La respiración de Atsumu se apodera de su garganta y sus ojos brumosos se abren. Vergonzosamente, su pene se estremece levemente.

“¿Sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo, Atsumu?”

"Sí," dice Atsumu con voz áspera, y se inclina hacia adelante para hacer lo que Sakusa pidió. Es difícil con las manos atadas, pero Sakusa lo guía hasta que su pecho es presionado a la cama, sus caderas presionadas en uno de los muslos del otro hombre.

Sakusa va a pegarle. Atsumu siempre supo que este día vendría, pero cuando terminaron en los Black Jackals juntos, ciertamente no se esperaba que fuera _así_.

Mira fijamente la pared opuesta a través de los ojos semi-cerrados y respira profundamente cuando siente guantes secos contra su piel, primero tocando y luego ligeramente amasándolo.

“Recibirás diez. Uno por cada minuto que no pudiste mantener,” explica Sakusa. “¿Entiendes, Atsumu?”

Puede sentir la costura de la manta de Sakusa contra su mejilla, la textura de la toalla contra sus muslos, el calor del cuerpo de Sakusa—

“Si,” respira.

"¿Color?" Sakusa sigue, apretando un poco más a Atsumu, trayendo una descarga a la superficie de su piel, haciéndole más sensible.

“ _Verde,_ ” la palabra sale por su cuenta, instintiva y real.

“Bien.”

Y sin preámbulo, Sakusa lo azota, justo en su nalga izquierda. Atsumu no estaba listo y, a pesar de que no era tan dura, se sacude y jadea. La palma de Sakusa roza sobre el punto de impacto, pero no le da a Atsumu más de un segundo antes de que gire de nuevo, esta vez bajando a la derecha.

Es más dura, y deja una sensación de escozor detrás que hace que el cuerpo de Atsumu se retuerza.

“¿Puedes tomar más, Atsumu?”

El escozor ya se desvaneció en calidez. Él quiere más, quiere sentirlo.

“ _Si,_ ” susurra. “Por favor…”

Siente que la mano de Sakusa se retuerce contra su piel; cualquier otra observación se le sale de la cabeza cuando la palma conecta de nuevo. Esta vez viene _fuerte_ , suficiente para conducir un sonido sobresaltado desde el pecho de Atsumu.

Una pequeña voz le recuerda a Atsumu que este no puede ser ni de cerca parecido a un remate de poder total de Sakusa. En el ojo de su mente ve una pelota de voleibol disparada a la tierra, comprimida contra la cancha, lanzada por la fuerza de un lanzador de calibre de la selección nacional. La piel de Atsumu se siente tensa y se estremece ante la imagen.

Podría morir.

Sakusa le golpea de nuevo, dos veces seguidas, cada una un poco más fuerte que la anterior. Incluso sabiendo que están llegando, el cuerpo de Atsumu se sacude en cada impacto. Respira a través de su boca abierta, el edredón se humedece contra su mejilla. Duele, _duele_ —

“Esa es la quinta, Atsumu. Faltan cinco.”

Atsumu gime. Su trasero ya está irradiando calor, pero mierda si no se está mezclando todo en su cabeza de nuevo, el placer y el dolor.

Sus caderas se hinchan mucho después del siguiente golpe, éste más bajo que los otros, justo en el pliegue entre su trasero y su muslo. Es _doloroso._

“ _¡Nnnh_!” Jadea, arqueando la espalda, su pecho saliendo de la cama.

Sakusa hace un ruido bajo, luego lo empuja hacia abajo con una mano en la nuca y lo golpea de nuevo, el más duro hasta ahora, justo contra la carne de su trasero. Atsumu gruñe en consecuencia, sus caderas ahora retumbando constantemente. Con la mano de Sakusa en la parte posterior de su cuello, él se rinde completamente, débil como un gato desaliñado deshuesado excepto por los movimientos desesperados de su mitad inferior.

Gime con los tres golpes finales, cada uno más duro que el anterior. Podría estar babeando de nuevo, no lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe es que su trasero se siente como si estuviera en llamas y hay una parte asombrosamente grande en él que está decepcionado cuando Sakusa comienza a murmurar que se acabó.

“Bien. Esas son diez. Las tomaste bien, Atsumu…”

Hace falta que la mano de Sakusa se apriete contra su cadera para darse cuenta de que todavía se mueve un poco. Oh. Está duro de nuevo. _Realmente_ duro, presionado en el muslo de Sakusa y goteando sobre la toalla extendida sobre su regazo.

“Estás trabajado de nuevo,” dice Sakusa, como si estuviera comentando el clima afuera.

Atsumu fuerza su cuerpo a dejar de moverse, respirando estremecido. Es como si el calor hubiera migrado de su trasero y se hubiera concentrado entre sus piernas.

“Por favor,” se encuentra a si mismo balbuceando. “Omi, _por favor_ …”

Una mano se desliza sobre su espalda, la sensación de ardor se enciende de nuevo dondequiera que haga contacto.

"Ya te he dado uno," dice Sakusa. Atsumu gimotea tristemente, escondiendo su cara contra la cama. "Si necesitas bajar de nuevo tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.”

Atsumu se retuerce en confusión mientras Sakusa no hace ningún movimiento para desatarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que va a hacerlo sin...

La mano de Sakusa presiona el coxis de Atsumu. Chasquea, desencadenando una vergüenza caliente que se cubre sobre su cuerpo.

Una vez se acopla las caderas, apretando su miembro dolorido contra el muslo de Sakusa. Él sabe que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente antes, pero esto es diferente. Esa fue una reacción, este es él _follandose_ el muslo de Sakusa

Se siente muy bien como para rechazarlo, piensa.

Sakusa deja su mano en el cuello de Atsumu, con el pulgar frotándolo adelante y hacia atrás ausentemente, mientras Atsumu comienza a rodar sus caderas en serio. La toalla seca es un poco áspera en su piel, pero a Atsumu no le importa.

Su culo cosquillea y duele un poco cada vez que se tensa para empujar y lleva a Atsumu más alto. Jadea contra la cama, ondulándose sin pensar. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo le toma, pero ciertamente no es mucho tiempo hasta que siente el placer en espiral en su interior concentrándose.

“ _Omi, Omi, estoy cerca_ —”

Le advierte a Sakusa instintivamente, sintiendo que tiene que hacerlo, que necesita—

La mano en su cuello lo masajea ligeramente, "Vamos, Atsumu. Déjalo ir."

Joder, él necesitaba eso. Sonidos rotos vierten de sus labios mientras se derrama en la toalla, caderas bombeando erráticamente mientras su piel se quema.

Atsumu siente que pierde el control de la realidad por un momento. Cuando vuelve en sí, Sakusa se quita las esposas y está frotando la sensación de nuevo en sus brazos. Sakusa ayuda a Atsumu a arrodillarse lo suficiente como para liberarse y guiarlo a una posición de su lado.

A través de los ojos sombríos, ve a Sakusa caminar hasta el baño y volver un momento después con una toallita, caliente y tan relajante contra su piel pegajosa. Mantiene su mirada enfocada en Sakusa, aun sintiéndose realmente flotando en el resplandor.

“Lamento no poder—mantenerlo más tiempo,” murmura.

Sakusa lo silencia y, de hecho, pasa sus dedos por el pelo de Atsumu, empujando su sudor húmedo golpea su frente. Atsumu cierra los ojos y tararea contento.

"Lo hiciste muy bien para tu primera vez", dice Sakusa, y hay algo genuino en su voz que hace creer a Atsumu que no es sólo una obviedad. "Se necesita práctica. Si te gustó, puedes mejorar."

"Me... gustó. Quiero hacerlo mejor. Lo haré mejor... la próxima vez..." murmura Atsumu, demasiado atrapado en el momento como para pensar mejor en la declaración.

La toallita se detiene contra su piel por un segundo, y luego continúa.

"Sí. La próxima vez."


End file.
